worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fillmore
Fillmore is Radiator Springs' local fuel salesman, and Sarge's frenemy. Fillmore made his debut in Cars, and since then, he has made many major appearances in the ''Cars'' series. He was voiced by George Carlin until his death, where Lloyd Sherr soon took over. Despite their constant bickering, Fillmore's best friend is Sarge, although they don't often show it. Creation and development Some of the Cars staff members have said that Fillmore was to originally be named "Waldmire", after a Route 66 resident that the crew befriended on their road trip to research the film. However, his namesake was a vegan, and since Fillmore toys would be featured in McDonald's happy meals, he didn't want the character to use his name, and the name was soon changed to Fillmore. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Fillmore is watching the light with Sarge and Ramone when Lightning comes speeding through Radiator Springs with Sheriff in pursuit. The two later become friends toward the end of the movie, when Lightning consults him for a fuel change. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Fillmore continues to brew up batches of special boost juice for Lightning. He also appears as an opponent in the races Boostin' with Fillmore, Sarge's Off-Road Challenge, and Doc's Check-Up. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Fillmore is at Flo's V8 Cafe with the rest of Radiator Springs, listening as Sheriff tells his story about the Ghostlight. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Fillmore is now a playable character, unlocked from the start of the game. His stats are 5 for boost, 1 for accleration, 3 for handling, and 5 for stability. He also makes appearances as an opponent in story mode, in the race Ornament Valley Airport, and the 4th level of Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase. He is also part of the player's team in Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 3, along with Lightning and Doc. ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Fillmore makes a cameo at Flo's V8 Cafe, before Mater dives into his story about how he was once a daredevil. ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Fillmore can be briefly seen behind Sheriff, Mater and Lightning, before Mater tells his story. ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In ''Unidentified Flying Mater'', while Mater and Mator are flying around Radiator Springs, they pass Fillmore, causing him to nervously push his drink of oil aside. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Fillmore makes another cameo at Flo's cafe. ''Monster Truck Mater'' In Monster Truck Mater, Fillmore is seen in his usual spot at Flo's V8 Cafe, before Mater begins his story. ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, Fillmore tries to cure Lightning's hiccups by giving him some of his homemade fuel, only to make fire come out of his mouth. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Fillmore is part of the crowd watching in amazement as Guido twirls his sign outside of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Fillmore returns as a playable character, and also can be seen during some races in story mode. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Fillmore played a major role, as he owns Fillmore's Fields and he makes Fizzy Fuels, which were fuels you could buy for your car that made them do special actions, such as burping and backfiring. Fillmore opened up a minigame where you can help him make Fizzy Fuels. His fuel mixing area was sabotaged in August 2010 by Chick Hicks. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, he first appears welcoming Lightning back home. Then he appears at the Wheel Well Motel, where Guido serves him, Sarge, and Luigi some drinks. Then he watches the Mel Dorado show with Sarge on the TV in the place. Then when he finds out that Lightning is going to join the World Grand Prix, he decides to join his pit crew. Fillmore and the rest of the pit crew got on the plane, and flew to Tokyo. There, they went seeing some of the sights in Tokyo. And then, he was at the party in Tokyo. Then when the party was over, Fillmore, along with the rest of the pit crew, wondered what was up with Mater. The next day, he was in the pits with the rest of the pit crew, helping Lightning to win the race. Then, he and the rest of the pit crew saw Mater's letter and started to cry. Later, he and the rest of the pit crew went to Santa Ruotina, where Luigi's Uncle, Uncle Topolino lived. Then during the race in Porto Corsa, he notices that Lightning looks sad. He thinks that Lightning is worried that the fuel will blow up his engine, so he says to Lightning that the fuel is safe, only that Lightning replies that he wishes that Mater was with him. Later, when they are in London, he was again in Lightning's pit crew, helping him through the race. Then when Mater came, he was surprised to see him. Then when he saw Mater using rockets, he was even more surprised. He wasn't seen fighting the lemons, probably because he's a pacifist. Then when they get home, everyone wonders why Lightning didn't get killed by the lemons' camera. Then Fillmore reveals that Sarge switched Lightning's fuel with his organic biofuel. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Fillmore makes another appearance as a playable character, unlocked once access to Clearance Level 2 is granted. An alternate skin of him, titled Brand New Fillmore, can be unlocked by earning the "Ready, Set, Go!" badge. Both versions of him are heavy weights. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, FIllmore is a cast member in the Cars Play Set. He gives the player the missions Corny Concoction, Fillmore's Ulitmate Fuel, Tractor Rescue, Gourd Gatherer and Tricky, Tricky. He can be unlocked as a toy box townsperson in the Toy Box by opening a character chest. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Fillmore is an unlockable playable character, unlocked once all of his stickers have been collected by Chick Hicks. Cars Land In Cars Land, Fillmore will be serving fruits and vegetables at Fillmore's Taste-In. He also appears at Flo's V8 Cafe in Radiator Springs Racers next to Sarge, who sees the riders coming into town and says "Incoming!" Fillmore then exclaims that he is falling in love, only to have Sarge tell him that it's just a bad spark plug. General information Physical description and traits Fillmore is modeled off of a 1960 Volkswagen Type 2 Bus, to support the fact that he is an older car. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. His license plate reads "51237", a reference to his actor George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). Fillmore is painted light green, with "Peace" and "Love" painted on either sides of his doors, as well as various swirl and flower designs. On his front, he has the VW logo, as well as chrome headlights. He has light green rims, surrounded of course by black tire treads. He has a license plate on his front. Personality Fillmore has a calm nature, sporting the mood of peace and love. He has a love for organic fuel, and brews his own brand right in Radiator Springs. Powers and abilities Fillmore has shown to have decent racing abilities, with outstanding boost and stability, though his acceleration is weak, with decent handling as well, as seen in the Cars video games. Relationships Though Fillmore and Sarge argue all the time, the two are actually very good friends at heart. Some of his other friends include Lightning McQueen, who he works as a team member for, and various other Radiator Springs townspeople such as Ramone, Flo and Luigi. Fillmore has also shown dislike towards Professor Z and his team of lemons, who his friends fought in London. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Fillmore/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy." ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 5 **Acceleration: 1 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 5 ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: 1 *Unlocking criteria: Unknown ''Cars 2'' *Bio **"Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Fillmore *Bio **"What can be said about a van who sells tie-dyed mud flaps and organic fuel? Fillmore was a hippie in the 60's, and he's a hippie today. When he's not busy driving Sarge crazy, Fillmore spends time introducing cars to the power of his Organic Fuel." *Stats **Weight Class: Heavy **Speed: 20 **Power: 80 Brand New Fillmore *Bio **"Take away the bumper stickers he's collected over the years and what do you have? A shiny new Fillmore who's ready to take on the world." *Stats **Weight Class: Heavy **Speed: 20 **Power: 20 ''Disney Infinity'' *Toys Cars: Fast as Lightning *Paint jobs: Tie-Dye, Flower Power Portrayals *George Carlin - Cars, Cars: The Video Game, Unidentified Flying Mater *Brian George - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Mark Silverman - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Lloyd Sherr - Cars 2, Cars 2: The Video Game, Hiccups, Cars Land Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Fillmore/Gallery. Quotes *"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" - Cars *"I'm telling you man, every third blink is slower." - Cars *"Fly away Stanley, be free." - Cars *"How about some organic fuel?" - Cars *"Y''ou know, some automotive yoga could really lower your RPMs, man." - ''Cars *"Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!" - Cars *"There's a lot of love out there, man." - Cars *"So, turn left to go right, right?" - Cars: The Video Game *"A new batch of special brew, my friend." - Cars: The Video Game *"Good stuff, huh? I call it my Super Octane Boost Juice." - Cars: The Video Game *"Only one way to find out. man." - Cars: The Video Game *"Relax man. Boost just wastes it." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Careful man. You're burning through that stuff pretty fast." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Woah! Watch it with the boost, man." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"If you fuel up right man, you won't have to use that." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Aw c'mon man, you don't need to go there." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Woah, so not cool!" - Cars: Race-O-Rama *"Oh! Bummer, man." - Cars: Race-O-Rama *"HEY!" - Cars: Race-O-Rama *"Woah! That hurt." - Cars: Race-O-Rama *"Congratulations, man!" - Cars 2 *"Far out!" - Cars 2 *"Oh, you don't wanna know." - Hiccups *"Cool!" - Hiccups Names in other languages Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads "Save 2D Animation." Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes", a reference to Boundin'. *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. Despite being a pacifist, he can be seen with weapons in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Fillmore has the most voice actors out of anyone in the series. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates, and Fillmore may be the only character in Cars 2 with a front license plate. *Fillmore is the second Cars character whose original actor died, preceded by Red and succeeded by Doc Hudson and El Machismo. *Fillmore is the name of an auditorium in San Francisco, California, in which many popular musicians performed in the counterculture era of the sixties and seventies. Fillmore represents a popular vehicle amongst "hippies", a subculture of the American counterculture. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars Toons Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Disney Infinity Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Trucks, buses Category:Radiator Springs Occupants